


🔥Father Daughter Time🐉

by Abigail_Cowen



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen
Summary: Mal reignites the Ember and defeats Audrey, who falls under a deep sleep. Mal tries to use the Ember to help, but fails because she cannot use the Ember to revive Audrey because she was only 'half Hades'.She asks for Hades to be brought, and in doing so she reveals to Ben, Carlos, Jay, Uma, and Harry that he is her father. Hades is brought to the school in chains and does help revive Audrey for his daughter before being sent back. Mal stops him for a moment to say she loves him, so he secretly gives Mal his Ember. After the barrier is finally brought down for good, Hades crosses the bridge last and asks his daughter and Ben if he's invited to their wedding. Ben greets him nervously as Mal happily runs up and embraces him. Hades then gives the couple his blessing, but while hugging Mal, he scowls at Ben and silently gives him the "I'm watching you" signal.Mal is a VK described as a beautiful young girl with dark purple hair that reaches just past her shoulders, which she usually wears down. She has bright green eyes with golden flakes. She often wears shades of purple, with a fondness for green/purple leather and studs.
Kudos: 3





	🔥Father Daughter Time🐉

Hades and Mal were in his cave spending time together relaxing watching Descendants 3 joking and having a good time. After the movie they sang and danced to "Do What You Gotta Do."

Mal loved her father and gave him a second chance to be in her life even though he and her mother didn't get along.

After the song is over they sat down relaxed and got reacquainted and just shared what they missed out on.


End file.
